Phobias
Close to mid-April 2015, Zimmer Twins user, Stormrox, began making movies about phobias. The movies depicted one of the Zimmer Twins, or 13, having a phobia and something happening that triggers their fear. The movies were well-received by viewers, with many people throwing in suggestions for other phobias (made-up phobias included). After Stormrox's VIP expired, several other users started making movies about phobias too. Phobia movies made by Stormrox The phobia movies were started by Stormrox near mid-April. It began when Stormrox was looking up phobias on the internet and came across a phobia for the number 13. He then decided to make a movie where Edgar and Eva were afraid (Triskaidekaphobia) of 13 the cat because of his name. After making this movie, Stormrox looked up a list of phobias in alphabetical order and decided to make movies about phobias starting from letters A and going up to Z. Here is a list of phobias Stormrox has made movies on (in order of publication): Stormrox also made movies about made-up phobias, usually suggested by users. Here is a list of made-up phobias he has made movies on (in order of publication): Phobia movies made by Skypee April 20, the day after Stormrox's VIP expired, Zimmer Twins user Skypee made some phobia movies. Here is a list of phobias Skypee has made movies on (in order of publication): Skypee has also made some movies about made-up phobias. Here is a list of made-up phobias Skypee has made movies on (in order of publication): Phobia movies made by MegaGamer1 MegaGamer1 has made a couple made-up phobia movie. His first phobia movie was called Carlaphobia and it depicted Edgar having a fear of Carl (MegaGamer1's comic character). The movie was well-received by multiple users. His second made-up phobia movie was the fear of nothing, which literally contained nothing, besides the opening. Here is a list of made-up phobias MegaGamer1 has made movies on (in order of publication): Phobia movies made by BookgirlZT BookgirlZT has made a lot of real and made-up phobias. They have been well received by viewers, and a few people have also helped suggest some. Here is a list of phobias BookgirlZT has made movies on (in order of publication): Here is a list of made-up phobias BookgirlZT has made movies on (in order of publication): Phobia movies made by Rad256 Here is a list of phobias Rad256 has made movies on. (In order of publication): #Gerontophobia - The fear of growing old/the fear of the elderly. #Zoophobia - The fear of animals. Phobia movies made by Skyman9 Skyman9 has made some made-up phobia movies of his own. Here is a list of made-up phobias Skyman9 has made movies on. (In order of publication): Phobia movies made by Furry1831 Here is a list of phobias Furry1831 has made movies on. (In order of publication): #Necrophobia - Fear of Death #Necrophobia - Fear of Death #Euphobia - Fear of good news #Chromophobia - Fear of colours #Gynophobia - Fear of women #Nephophobia - Fear of clouds Here is a list of made-up phobias Furry1831 has made movies on. (In order of publication): #Skyman9phobia - Fear of Skyman9 #Everythingphobia - Fear of everything. #MeghanTrainorphobia - Fear of Meghan Trainor. #Chataphobia - Fear of talking. Phobia movies made by Daffodily Here is a list of made-up phobias Daffodily has made movies on. (In order of publication): #SpongeToriAtphobia - Fear of Spongebob Squarepants, Victorious, and Sam and Cat. #Wildphobia - Fear of Laura Ingalls Wilder. #Hughaphobia - Fear of hugs. #13haphobia - Fear of the number 13 (Triskaidekaphobia). #Edgarhaphobia - Fear of the name Edgar. #Wildaphobia - Fear of Little House on the Prairie. #Kenaphobia - Fear of Biography of Kenny the Cat. #Hurnalaphobia - Fear of getting hurt. Phobia movies made by GMAN6 Here is a list of phobias GMAN6 has made movies on. (In order of publication): #Euphobia - Fear of good news Here is a list of made-up phobias GMAN6 has made movies on. (In order of publication): #Cheese phobia - Fear of cheese. Phobia movies made by ZavundeB Here is a list of made-up phobias ZavundeB has made movies on. (In order of publication): # Chocophobia - Fear of chocolate. # Phobiaphobia - Fear of phobias. # Deltaphobia - Fear of Delta8. # Luckicharmophobia - Fear of Lucky Charms. Users that have only made one Phobia movie Jaaszi Euphobia - Fear of good news. CatandLizy Tuna phobia - Fear of tuna. Dinogirl2 Euphobia - Fear of good news. GMAN6 Cheese phobia - Fear of cheese. Trivia *Zimmer Twins user, sugar puff, made a movie about multiple phobias called "Phobia Fun!", that became a Must See. The phobias included in their movie were "Couch phobia", "TV phobia", "Panophobia" (fear of everything), "chocolate phobia", fear of panicking, fear of farting, and "phobophobia". Some of these are real, while the rest are made-up. These were made before and are not based off of Stormrox's series. Category:Series